Closer
by Anjelique
Summary: Fifty sentences for Merle and Andrea


**A/N: This is my attempt at writing after an awful long time; English is not my mother tongue but I hope there are no mistakes! The prompts are from 1sentenceorder ( ** )

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**The Walking Dead**_** and the characters, I'm just borrowing them out of love and respect. **

**#01 Ring**

For their first year as partners in the Zombie Apocalypse Merle carves a ring for Andrea out of a thigh-bone he had found; deep down he is a hopeless romantic.

**#02 Hero**

Andrea looks at him like he is her hero when he is done killing the two walkers that had been chasing her from the farm.

**#03 Memory**

The very first time Merle had spoken to her didn't go well: she had hit him with a frying pan and he had just looked at her in total disbelief; this is the funniest memory she has of him.

**#04 Box**

Andrea used to have a heart shaped box in her teenage room, it went lost after the outbreak; Merle helped little Dale building another one for her birthday.

**#05 Run**

Walkers swarming everywhere and they are almost out of ammunition, Merle falls and yells Andrea to run away, but she wouldn't listen; if they're going to die, they'll do it together.

**#06 Hurricane**

When they fight it is like a hurricane, all shouts and broken objects; the others, wisely, get lost.

**#07 – Wings**

Andrea finds really silly that Merle is still fighting with Daryl over that damn wings vest.

**#08 – Cold**

She has lost so much blood that her skin has run cold under his fingertips; he doesn't care about their son right now, he wants to see her blue eyes and hear her voice telling him she is all right.

**#09 – Red**

Red suits her wonderfully; Merle makes a mental note to grab something of that color during their next run into town.

**#10 – Drink**

That night he couldn't sleep and went on the roof of the camper van with a bottle of Jack, Andrea was up there; she found out how sincere with his feelings Merle could be, if he was nicely boozed up.

**#11 – Midnight**

Whenever one of them is on night watch, the other would hop on the camping van to keep company to the other; they rarely speak, but they both like being together like this.

**#12 – Temptation**

Andrea is doing that thing again, swaying her hips in a way he finds irresistible; she can't complain if he smacks her ass in front of everybody, she was begging for this, if you ask him.

**#13 – View**

There's one view she'll never get tired of: Merle playing with their children.

**#14 – Music**

Merle is glad they can't listen to radio during this journey up north: Andrea's taste in music is simply dreadful.

**#15 – Silk**

The skin of Andrea's rounded belly manages to be tense, but silky under his fingers; Merle wonders when exactly he had turn this soft.

**#16 – Cover**

Andrea didn't like Merle when he arrived with his brother, she thought of him as gross but, sometimes, he would say something funny and she would cover her laugh really fast, or he would notice she had actually listened to him; by the way, he noticed every single time.

**#17 – Promise**

Merle always carries a gun loaded with four bullets, Andrea made him promise he would use on her and the children, if their small village is overrun by walkers, her Ladysmith is loaded in a similar fashion; Merle doesn't even want to think about this option, but he knows that a bullet in the head is more merciful than be eaten alive.

**#18 – Dream**

Sometimes it feels like a fucking dream, Andrea sleeping with her back against his chest; they don't get to sleep together often (thank you very much Officer Friendly, you and the night watches), but when it happens, it feels surreal that a woman like Andrea would freely choose someone like him.

**#19 – Candle**

The shifting light of the candle makes the color of Merle's eyes change almost constantly, Andrea notices.

**#20 – Talent**

Merle's hidden talent is carving, give him a piece of rock, wood or even bone and he'll turn it into something beautiful; Andrea can sit and watch him work for hours.

**#21 – Silence**

Andrea does the driving and Merle sits shotgun, they don't talk much but it doesn't bother them, they don't really need words anymore.

**#22 – Journey**

Andrea thinks this journey north is quite suicidal but she has nowhere to go, and driving with Merle shotgun is not that bad.

**#23 – Fire**

Sometime Merle can't help it but annoy Andrea out of boredom; he knows it is like playing with fire but, seriously, how can a man have fun when there are no walkers around?

**#24 – Strength**

Andrea is stronger than Merle thinks; she managed to drag his unconscious body for miles to the camp.

**#25 – Mask**

Andrea knows all of the mask Merle puts up to protect himself, she wishes he'll be strong enough, one day, to drop all of them when he is with the group, not only when he is alone with her.

**#26 – Ice**

Merle used to call Andrea 'Sweet tits' and 'Ice queen'; this last nickname was so wrong, he happened to discover.

**#27 – Fall**

Merle doesn't even know he is falling for Andrea until it is too late.

**#28 – Forgotten**

Andrea will never forget the expression in Merle's eyes when he thought they weren't going to survive the herd of walkers.

**#29 – Dance**

Both Merle and Andrea can't dance to save their lives.

**#30 – Body**

Merle is sincerely amazed by the way Andrea's body changes during pregnancy.

**#31 – Sacred**

There's nothing sacred in what they do out in the woods, it's dangerous and one day a walker will bite them mid-coitus, but this possibility adds a spark that got the both addicted.

**#32 – Farewells**

They are cornered by a horde and Andrea really believes they are not going to make it, so she kisses Merle, this is their first kiss and it means farewell; when the group saves them, she doesn't know what to do with herself.

**#33 – World**

Whether you believe it or not, Merle liked shi-fi books; Andrea almost gets bitten to grab a couple of them for him.

**#34 – Formal**

To Merle marriage is just crap, something formal from the old days that has no importance now: all the people in the group know Andrea is his and his alone; if someone new shows up, he'll punch this info in the sucker's head, if necessary.

**#35 – Fever**

Sometimes Andrea wonders if those feelings she has for Merle are just like some kind of fever she would heal from in the future; she doesn't want it to happen.

**#36 – Laugh**

If someone would have told her she was going to fall in love with Merle Dixon, Andrea would have happily laughed at their faces; she was so wrong back then, so wrong indeed.

**#37 – Lies**

They are not in love, that's what they repeat to themselves; a lie the whole group doesn't buy.

**#38 – Forever**

Merle and Andrea know this relationship would not last forever, death is their companion, but they don't care, whatever had blossomed is the only thing keeping them human.

**#39 – Overwhelmed**

Little Dale fits into Merle's large palm; when the child opens his watery blue eyes Merle is overwhelmed by the feeling in his chest, for a brief moment he can't even breathe, luckily he is sitting and Andrea's hand on the stump anchors him to reality again.

**#40 – Whisper**

The weather is far too chilly to actually camp, so they are forced to sleep all together into the camper van and privacy is not an option; Merle is very secretive and with all those people around he can't even manage to whisper to Andrea.

**#41 – Wait**

They have to wait until they reach Maine to have proper sex on a bed; they are both so happy to have an actual room that they fall asleep; they make up for the lost time the day after.

**#42 – Talk**

Andrea isn't supposed to eavesdrop on Merle giving little Dale "The Talk" and, surely, she shouldn't laugh, but with the flustered expression on her man's face is really too much.

**#43 – Search**

Merle doesn't believe there's no other anorak but this pink one he is wearing, obviously there's no time for him to go back and search for one himself; Andrea, of course, can't stop laughing at him.

**#44 – Hope**

The delivery of their daughter is long and difficult, Merle almost loses hopes for both his girls to survive this and he is ready to lose it, he can't feel Andrea's grip on his hand; suddenly the cries stop and Andrea is smiling to the bloody bundle Hershel puts on her stomach, their lovely Amy.

**#45 – Eclipse**

Merle builds four special goggles so he, Andrea and the kids can watch the eclipse without problems.

**#46 – Gravity**

Andrea and Merle never stop bickering, they can't help, is like some kind of weird gravity force that keeps them, snarling, one near the other, it's not really their fault; and no, it is not love!

**#47 – Highway**

Sometimes the highway seems to stretch forever and Andrea is sick and tired of driving, since there's no radio Merle would whistle some country song; Andrea is more a pop kind of girl, but country is better than nothing nowadays.

**#48 – Unknown**

He had thought being in a serious relationship was difficult, but rising kids with Andrea was the real leap into an unknown territory.

**#49 – Lock**

Andrea tells him he can't lock their daughter up forever, one day she will fall in love and start a life on her own; he pretends to be deaf.

**#50 – Breathe**

Andrea holds her breath after she is done telling Merle she is pregnant.


End file.
